Hacker Brothers
by The Rose Blue Prince
Summary: Ed has a reoccurring computer problem that quite frankly is beginning to grate on his nerves. Luckily, Alphons is there to help. One-Shot. [AU, Alter!Ed&Al, brotherly fluff, 2003 anime before CoS.]


**Hacker Brothers**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

A Fullmetal Alchemist FanFiction By: The Rose Blue Prince

* * *

"Hey! Alphons, could you come in here for a sec?" called a blond teen sitting in front of a mess of blinking computer screens and tangled wires. Currently his gold eyes were staring determinedly at one of the larger computers in the tech-filled room, this one being block-like and grey.

The reply was immediate, almost as if Al expected his calling ahead of time. Alphons walked into the computer room, carefully weaving his way over the intertwined wires and cords over to the blond as he asked, "What is it, Brother?"

In response to that, the blond looked away from the computers and turned to Alphons. Then he said, frustrated, "That's just it! I don't know _what's_ wrong with this stupid thing!" With that comment, he turned back to the computer in front of him and banged a fist on it angrily, his short fuse getting the better of him. When the recently abused machine's screen fuzzed out and reverted to static from the hit, he banged on it again, and it returned to normal.

Shaking out his hand out, then, he muttered foully under his breath, "I swear, this thing is a piece of junk…"

Alphons, in turn, simply smirked at his brother's temper and chuckled a bit. Then, he leaned carefully over him and hit a button on the offending computer's key board, thus making a little window appear on the brightly glowing screen. There were two options offered up by the window, 'restore' or 'abort', and Al clicked 'restore'.

"There. Problem solved." Alphons mumbled before bending away from the computer and looking at his brother once again. He then crossed his arms in front of himself and smirked, asking slyly, "Will that be all, Ed?"

Scowling, Edward ignored Al's question and instead asked one of his own, "How is it that you always know what's wrong without me even having to tell you?"

Alphons laughed, quite loudly, at that. He laughed for so long, in fact, that Ed actually asked, somewhat annoyed now, "Are you done yet?"

Al wiped an invisible tear from his eye before responding, "Yeah. Sorry, Brother. It's just that you ask me in here every day, at basically the same time, to fix the same problem." Ed looked like he was about to interrupt with a most likely colorfully worded objection, but Alphons continued before he could manage to do so. Shaking his head slightly, Al mumbled, "You'd think that someone who's hacked into more servers and stolen more top-secret software than the entire population of Munich would be able to fix a simple technical error…"

Edward turned an interesting shade of cherry red, then, the color somewhat mimicking the vibrant red of the red cloak he was so fond of, and he replied hotly, "Like hell it's a simple 'error'! This computer's cursed—it's got a vendetta against me or something!"

Raising an eyebrow in barely suppressed amusement, Al questioned cockily, "Oh, is that so? Well then I guess you're just going to have to continue working at that oh-so-nasty computer until you two manage to work out your problems."

Ed glared at his smirking brother, then, and growled through clenched teeth, "Get. Out."

Chuckling good naturedly, Alphons raised his hands in surrender and said, "Alright, alright. But you still want me to make you lunch, right, Brother?"

Calming down a bit, Ed spun around in his chair and faced his 'accursed' computer once more. He then grunted, "Yeah." After a moment of contemplation, he added with somewhat of a biting tone, "But don't you dare bring me any more cow secretions again, Alphons! They're a disgrace to the world and are beyond all understandable levels of disgusting!"

That last cry was spoken to deaf ears, however, for Al had already maneuvered his way out of the computer room and was making his way down the hallway to the kitchen in the dorm they shared, chuckling all the way.

* * *

**A/N: ***Fireworks explode gloriously in the background* Hey, guys! Guess what today is? ...It's my one year /F/anniversary on FanFiction! Sweeyah! ;D

Hehe, yeah. So I really wanted to post something today, and I've had this idea in my head for awhile now... I hope you all like it. :'3 Basically, Alter!Ed&Al are brothers (in the future, maybe?), and they're _hackers_. Pretty sweet, right?

(This is basically a pointless section of brotherly fluff... kind of...) XD

Heh, anyways, thanks for reading, and if you liked this, please comment and tell me! Maybe once my other story (The Chimera City) is completed I'll write a story with this universe, eh?

See you next time! ;D


End file.
